Records
by Rinhail
Summary: A collection of shortfics, flashfics and/or drabbles featuring the character Miranda Lotto paired with characters. For more information see each header for pairings and warnings. 08/18: Record 06 featuring Miranda, Devit and Jasdero.
1. Record no 1 KANDA YU

Notes: Here we go again.

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM nor am making any profit from the series. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Fooled**

_Miranda Lotto and Kanda Yu_

Her eyes are not accustom to the dark. And this is precisely why Kanda had taken her hand in his, leading her though hallway after hallway. The warmth of his large hand, however, made her smile and press her free hand against her chest. She was afraid her happiness would just burst from her lips and as a result grab the young boy, whisking him off to an empty room. The mere thought of it made her blush deepen.

Miranda wasn't a overly sexualized woman. She enjoyed sex as much as the next gal, and she had had her affairs and boyfriends. But none compared to Kanda. He was something else entirely. The almost beastly, untamed exorcist was a riot in the sack. In the beginning his wilds had frightened her into a the submissive role. But he had told her she'd get over herself and grow more confident. And she had. Especially if she wanted the said exorcist in the middle of a black out.

Miranda suppressed a groan and followed him quietly down another hallway. This one was darker than the others and she squeezed his hand harder. "I hope everyone else is doing alright."

The Order was under a severe attack from a nasty line of thunderstorms. It had knocked out both the power and the back-up generators. This was a very stressing time. Anyone could attack the Order in its vulnerable state. This is what caused Miranda to rush from her room without a light source. She had struggled quite a bit, using the walls as a guide, until her hand had landed on the chest of Kanda. She knew it was him in an instant, which made her very glad.

He'd grabbed her hand without a word and here they were traveling to where their comrades were sure to be. But. Miranda looked around, "Kanda ... I don't recognize this way. Are you sure this hallway lends to the kitchen?" She couldn't see worth a damn in the dark but the Order had been her home long enough for her to able to sense every nook and cranny.

"Its not."

"Huh?" She hesitated, hearing her heart-beat a little faster inside her chest. "What do you mean?" Her innocent words seem to be what stopped his movement. "Kanda?"

They stood in silence for a good while until he turned his face towards her. A wild smirk graced his features. Miranda chuckled nervously, "Uh ... Kanda," She gulped, completely frozen in her spot. "you .... you are Kanda, right?"

"Now that is your dumb question of the day." He moved towards her to trap her against the wall. "And you last." He closed in, his grin reflecting in her eyes.

* * *

Notes: Drool fest here.

Give a review?


	2. Record no 2 WINTERS ZOKALO

Notes: The second of my Miranda drabble collection. Hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or anything associated with the series. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Battle Scent**

_Miranda Lotto and Winters Zokalo_

Miranda stretches her limbs like a cat after a long nap. She delights in the feel of silk against her naked skin and curls into a fetal position, hugging the sheet to her chest. She instantly regrets it when the foul odor of Akuma blood filters through her nostrils. She backs away instantaneously and grimaces towards the ceiling.

Her thoughts wonder aimlessly to her companion – more than likely the one who brought the smell to their bed. She herself showered after each time she killed an Akuma. Cleansing her body almost to the point of leaving raw rashes on her skin. Winters did not. Since the day they began this sorted, twisted sexual escapade, she never once seen him shower. So he undoubtedly was the carrier of the smell of death.

She lifted herself up, not bothering to cover her nakedness with the sheet. No one was going to come bursting into the room of General Zokalo. But beside that, she wanted far away from the battle scented linen.

She swung her legs over the bed, planting her feet on the cold surface of the floor. She sighed, already bored, and she had hardly even moved. _If only Winters was here._ Miranda would be called a 'freak' if they knew she desperately longed for the Generals presence. She couldn't fathom what her interest in him was. Perhaps the interest lie in the fact that Winters had told her he could careless of her abilities and inabilities. Of course he had said a lot more afterwards, and none to pleasantry. But she had grabbed his hand, mindless of his instant stiffness at her touch, and kissed each battle-worn finger.

In her many years of service to the Order she had grown stronger. She had gained the ability over many slaughters (many she herself took apart in) and losing comrades (a few at her fault) the ability to shut her emotions in. She only shared the few happy moments with those closets. But when the situation called for a harden-heart, she was there. So when Winters had so ruthlessly beaten her down with his barbed words, she had not given into crying or giving up her pursuit and only smiled, nodding in agreement.

She chuckles at the memories and picks herself up from the bed. She is mildly surprised when her toes brush against something soft. For she wore her battle uniform when she had sneaked into his room. And Winters did not do soft.

She looked down to see a red shawl laying half on her boot. She smiled, picking the scarf up, "This is yours Winters." She remembers her gift to him and holds it close to her face. She gasp and a instant spark lights her eyes, "You little sneak."

She hurries to get herself ready. A new mission is waiting beyond the confines of their room. She showers quickly, washing away any evidence of him, and quickly dresses in her black battle uniform. Grabbing a few more items she hurries out the door unheard and unseen.

She leaves the red shawl, smelling of her shampoo, folded neatly on his pillow.

* * *

Notes: Second drabble down! Really hope you enjoyed. If there are any mistakes, please tell me.

Give a review?


	3. Record no 3 LENALEE LEE

**Being There**

Featuring: Miranda Lotto and Lenalee Lee

Rating/Warnings: PG for implied and slight shouji-ai.

Summary: Miranda is a witness to Millennium Earl's atrocities.

Miranda walks inside, cautious of her steps. Stepping over the threshold, she does a quick scan of the room. Free of enemies, but in a far less than appealing state. Large, jagged cracks line the floor and race towards the ceiling, where they continue towards the apex, where she cringed at the sight of splattered blood. Amongst the crevices lay wide-open mouthed dark holes, beckoning any fool to venture close enough to swallow whole.

Miranda blinks at the task at hand, and very wearily moves forward. She is careful of her steps and after only one near miss, hops across one last hole.

She smiles at her accomplishment but quickly turns. Her happiness over not failing quickly dissipates with the sight of her friend. Lenalee is propped against a surprisingly intact wall, head laying against her own shoulder, her hair concealing her eyes. If the room wasn't in such disarray, you'd be fooled to think the young girl was merely taking a quick nap or breather. No evidence of injuries of any kind popped out to Miranda's eyes.

She bends on her knees and takes her friends hands in her own. Slightly taken back from the coldness, she sighs, "Lenalee... I'm here."

"..."

Miranda breaths in and out. Her lip by now is quivering and she no longer tries to stop the queasy feeling wrapping itself around her stomach. Her heart begins to beat a little faster. More so from the distant clashes of her comrades swords.

"Lenalee... I'm sorry...I came too late." She feels a subtle jerk of the muscles in Lenalee's fingers. A much welcomed sign of life. But Miranda continues, "I promise you, Lenalee, I won't let you suffer when it comes to the end."

She leans forward, as Lenalee's hands begin to squirm for freedom, for blood, in Miranda's. "I promise." She kisses Lenalee squarely on the lips. A soft breath of a kiss before she stands and makes her way back to the opening.

No near misses this time. But there is no inward congratulations. She looks back at her friend. Her animated like corpse dances its way up onto small feet. She watches the last remains of kindness fade away before they are overtaken by shadowy darkness revealed only through strands of dark locks.

"Find us, Lenalee. When you've completely been taken over... find us." She smiles sweetly at the animated corpse of a former friend dance its way up onto unsteady feet, before she retreats far away from the broken room.

* * *

**Notes**: I'm only mildly satisfied.

_Disclaimer: I do not own DGM. This is merely for entertainment value and I am not making any profit from this work of fiction. _


	4. Record no 4 Arystar Krory

**Record no. 4 - Give**

Featuring: Miranda Lotto and Arystar Krory

Rating/Warnings: PG for blood imagery

Summary: Miranda would and will give up anything for her comrades. Her friends.

The battle has taken its toll on the surrounding area. Miranda especially notes the dead corpses laying against once innocent, sweet grass. She turns her head away from the carnage and focuses her attention to her comrade sullen in front of her. His shoulders are slumped, dejected. And from the slight trembling beneath her hand she can tell understanding words won't wake him from this depression.

"Arystar. Please allow me to tend to your wounds." She shifts through the small first-aid kit, knowing full well that this isn't what he needs. His body needs blood so he can fly back to Allen and the others. So he can fight and receive even more wounds. Perhaps fatal ones this time. She cringes at the thought.

"Could you lend me your shoulder, Arystar?" She smiles, holding the bandage wrap tightly. She feels anxious around him. And not because she is afraid of the so-called vampire, but because he is so distressed. And she is in no position to give support. She can barely help with her innocence.

He doesn't appear to reciprocate her question and she sighs. "Arystar," She whispers and grabs his hands, hoping to at least get him to lift his head. She can barely see the narrow line of his nose – but she really needs to look into his eyes. She needs to convey her decision to him in body language. For she's far too shy to say it out loud. But he isn't leaving her much choice when he trembles even more.

She sighs and rather harshly grabs his head with both hands and stares into his shocked eyes. "Arystar... take my blood." She turns her head to expose the pale flesh to his view. "Take all that you need."

He is entirely shell-shocked. She herself can't believe it, but she is a comrade, a friend to Arystar, to all of those in the Black Order and if this is all she's capable of doing at the moment, by hell she'll give up gallons of her blood. She wants every one of her friends to come back to camp, and Arystar is needed in order to accomplish that.

"Go ahead, Arystar." She urges him on.

"Miranda." Her name is spoken so softly against thirsty lips before he plunges his sharp teeth just below the sharpness of her jaw-line.

The pain is instant, traveling quickly from the spot of impact to her brain, where it forces a loud yelp from her mouth. Her toes curl in an attempt to stave off the second wave of pain shooting through her body. Her hands grab onto Arystar's back. She needs support holding her body up and is thankful when Arystar senses this and wraps his arms tightly around her back.

"Oh God, Arystar."

He sucks for at least five minutes, Miranda thinks. Her perception of time and her surroundings blur and blacken as he drains one last minute of sucking from her neck before gently laying her against the grass. When she wakes tomorrow, she'll feel the prickling feeling of being of use.

* * *

**Notes**: Not really liking this one.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DGM. This is for entertainment value only and I am not making any profit from this work of fiction.


	5. Record no 5 FROI TIEDOLL

**Records no. 5 - Canvas**

Featuring: Froi Tiedoll and Miranda Lotto (non-pairing)

Rating: PG for nude imagery

Summary: Miranda never thought of herself as someone's muse.

She'd never thought of herself as someone's muse, much less to be standing naked — one arm covering her breast, the other her neither regions — with her senior glancing pointedly at her body and then back to his easel.

"I-Is this o-okay, Froi-sensei?" She muttered against dry lips. She'd kill for water, more so for someone to burst through the door and open an escape route. She'd agreed to this, but her modesty was clouding her kindness. She'd agree to this for one reason: to help. She wanted to help Froi, he'd been exceptionally kind to her and when he so sorrowfully told her he needed new inspiration... she'd come up with this. She was plenty angry with herself and once this escapade was over, she'd make sure she drown herself in the bathtub.

"Of course, Miss-Lotto! You are a very kind and helpful daughter. I appreciate your idea and for your bravery to go through with it." His jubilant tone and sincere smile left her flushing (even more) and thinking — if he truly appreciated her, then she wouldn't disappoint him. Relaxing her arms, just slightly, she afforded his waiting gaze with a tiny smile.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DGM. This is merely for entertainment purposes and I am not making any profit from this work of fiction.


	6. Record no 6 DEVIT AND JASDERO

****

**RECORD NO.006 - MOTHER**

Featuring: Miranda, Devit and Jasdero

Rating: PG for language and suggestive material

Summary: Miranda's motherly instincts.

Miranda always admired her mother. Her mother was very kind and understood Miranda couldn't accomplish a damn thing. Nevertheless, she was proud of her daughter, but died knowing her daughter never did anything correctly.

Now twenty plus years later Miranda looms overhead at Devit with what she hopes is both a motherly and intimidating look in her eyes. She recalls her own mother looming over neighborhood bullies when they had pulled out her hair. The look always scared them either into submission or had them bolting. She mimics her mother because in reality she isn't quite sure what to do.

She'd been inside the kitchen, making the members of Noah brunch, when Jasdero come running in, wrapping his skinny arms around her legs and wailing that Devit told him to 'Fuck off'. She'd been appalled at the word, especially from Jasdero's mouth, but was more surprised that the older Twin had done something negatively towards his significant other.

She'd dried Jasdero's tears and said she'd take care of it. Of course that meant actually confronting the elder Twin, which always seem to end up with her crying to Tyki. The boy was a wild child, and had little regard of others' feelings.

She sighs and bends down to Devit's level. Jasdero follows with a sigh and mimics her stance. She doesn't question it, because that's just the way Jasdero is, and perhaps it's best for two instead of one facing Devit.

She treads carefully and asks, "Devit. Why did you tell Jasdero to... 'F off'?"

She got an immediate sight of the Twins tongue and Jasdero got a glare which moves him to cower behind her. Miranda sighs and tries a different tactic. She places her hand on Devit's shoulder and begans, "Devit, it wasn't a nice thing to do. No matter what reason you had, you and Jasdero are a pair and you must never let anything come between the two of you."

She sees the Twin listening and what she hopes is understanding. Her only thoughts now are: was he going to adhere to her advice and fess up to why he did what he did, or was she going to be wailing into Tyki's chest again. She was given her answer when the Twin holds up the magazine that he'd been hiding behind his back.

Miranda's eyes meet coy smiles and flesh and promptly passes out.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long and sorry if this isn't good. Comments and/or suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
